Hallo Kleines!
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: One-shot über Hermine und Ron und eheliche Probleme. Warning: Selbstmordversuche!


„_**Hallo Kleines!"**_

Ich sitze hier und denke darüber nach wieder zu versuchen mir mein Leben zu nehmen. Zweimal schon habe ich es versucht, aber beide Male ist etwas schief gegangen. Das erste Mal versuchte ich mir in der Wanne die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden. es hat auch alles wunderbar geklappt. Ich war alleine zu Hause und alles war so schön ruhig und friedlich. Ich dachte mir also:

„Jetzt ist die richtige Zeit dafür."

Als ich zu diesem Entschluss kam, begab ich mich auch sogleich ins Badezimmer. Meine erste Idee war:

„Ich nehme eine Überdosis Schlaftabletten."

Doch sobald ich das Bad betrat, drehte ich mich auch schon um und schloss die Tür. Ich erinnere mich die Tür zugeriegelt zu haben. Auch wenn es irrsinnig war. Schließlich war niemand sonst im Haus. Danach kommt eine große, alles umschlingende Schwärze.

----

Als nächstes erwachte ich im Krankenhaus und mein Mann Ron beugte sich über mich. Er erzählte mir später er habe mich in der Badewanne liegend aufgefunden. Mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern. Ich kann mich noch genau an seinen Gesichtsausdruck erinnern. Es war tief gekränkt, verletzt aber auch vollkommen verwirrt. Ich glaube er kann mich bis heute nicht verstehen. Lange Zeit sah er mich auf diese Art und Weise an. Dann sagte er nur:

„Ist er das wert?"

Ich schloss die Augen. Ron hatte mich also doch durchschaut und konnte nur nicht verstehen wie man so etwas nur machen kann. Wie man nur so blöd sein kann und keinen anderen Ausweg als Selbstmord finden kann. Er kennt mich ja seit der Schule und ist daran gewöhnt, dass ich auf alles eine Antwort finden kann wenn ich nur mit genügend Logik und Ausdauer ans Werk gehe. Und wenn ich wirklich eine Lösung finden will. Dies hier klingt so gar nicht nach mir. Ich hatte lange nachgedacht aber trotzdem keine andere Lösung gefunden. Bevor ich mich so weit sortiert hatte, dass ich ihm hätte antworten können, hörte ich ihn hinausstürmen. Er hatte mein Schweigen und die schlichte Tatsache, dass ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte als ja gedeutet. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, traf das auch zu.

Das zweite Mal stand ich in einem Kaufhaus am oberen Ende einer hohen Treppe. Minutenlang stand ich unentschlossen da. Dann ließ ich mich nach vorne fallen und stürzte die Treppe hinunter. Nur leider war die Treppe nicht lang genug. Anstatt mir das Leben zu nehmen, verschaffte ich mir nur erneut eine Freifahrtkarte ins Krankenhaus. Und erneut erwartete mich Ron nach der Untersuchung auf der Station. Diesmal war er jedoch nicht traurig oder verständnislos. Er war wütend. Oder sollte ich besser rasend vor Wut sagen? Als die Schwester die Tür öffnete um mein Bett ins Zimmer zu schieben, sah ich ihn auf und ab wandern. Sobald er unserer gewahr wurde, hörte er sofort auf damit. Kaum war die Krankenschwester jedoch wieder gegangen, startete er seinen Rundlauf durch das Zimmer erneut. Ich wagte es nicht ihn anzusprechen. Irgendwie hatte er zum ersten Mal etwas Furchterregendes an sich. Aber genau in diesem Moment erinnerte er mich an Douglas.

Drei Monate vor diesen Selbstmordversuchen hatte ich ihn kennengelernt. Er war Ire und um einiges älter als ich. Trotz seiner 43 Jahre war er noch sehr sportlich. Er war in jeder Hinsicht ein typischer Ire: stoisch gegenüber allen Lebenssituationen, rau, ein wenig ungehobelt, abergläubig und sehr temperamentvoll. Besser gesagt leicht aufbrausend und in einer gewissen Art verletzend. Douglas gab mir aber auch zurück was ich in meiner Ehe vermisste. Das Gefühl geliebt und anerkannt zu werden. Mein Mann und ich hatten uns einfach auseinander gelebt und unser einziges Gesprächsthema waren die Kinder.

Ehebruch ist noch immer unverzeihlich und Scheidung ein öffentlicher Skandal. Ich weiß das und beging den Ehebruch trotzdem. Und genau das macht ihn auch unverzeihlich für Ron. Er weiß, dass ich Douglas liebte und in ihm ganz aufging. Er weiß auch, dass ich ein Kind von Douglas erwarte. Ich wollte ihm die Schande, oder Demütigung ersparen jeden Tag in das Gesicht eines Kindes zu schauen, das nicht seines war. Doch in diesem Augenblick des Eingesperrter-Tiger-Syndroms glaubte ich zu erkennen, dass er dieses Kind wollte. Um meinetwillen. Dieser Gedanke traf mich mit voller Wucht. Ich musste aufgestöhnt haben oder mich unruhig bewegt haben. Auf jeden Fall war Ron im Bruchteil einer Sekunde an meinem Bett und beugte sich besorgt über mich.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Hast du vielleicht Schmerzen und ich sollte besser eine Schwester rufen? Geht es dir…?"

Ron verstummte. Ja, was sollte er auch sagen? „Geht es dir gut?" kam nicht wirklich in Betracht. Schließlich liegt man nicht einfach so zum Spaß im Krankenhaus. Ich nahm mich also zusammen und versuchte mir eine passende Antwort zu überlegen. Nun bin ich aber schon 19 Jahre mit Ron verheiratet. Vorauf ich hinaus will ist, ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Er kennt mich einfach zu gut. Trotzdem war ich verwundert seine erstickte Stimme zu hören.

„Gib dir keine Mühe. Ehrlich gesagt waren es sowieso nur rein rhetorische Fragen. Fragen auf die man keine Antworten erwartet."

Hier machte der Mistkerl eine Pause. Natürlich! Unsere Ehe lag in Scherben, seine Frau lag nach dem zweiten Selbstmordversuch im Krankenhaus und dieser arrogante, eingebildete … Bastard hielt mir meine Gelehrsamkeit vor. Ich versteifte mich und umklammerte die Bettdecke um ihm nicht ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Das hätte meinen Mitpatientinnen, die uns nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließen, sicherlich gefallen. Tja, den Preis bezahlte ich dann auch gleich. Meine vom Fall geschundenen Gliedmaßen machten sich mit heftigen Schmerzen bemerkbar. Diesmal stöhnte ich nicht sondern entspannte nur meine verkrampften Muskeln und das nur mit größter Willenskraft. Ron bemerkte es. Meine Wut entfachte aber nur wieder seine. Und er hatte weitaus mehr Grund und auch Berechtigung wütend zu sein. Sein Gesicht war ganz nah an meinem und seine Augen offenbarten mir einen kleinen Teil des Verrates, den ich an ihm begangen hatte.

„Du bist böse auf mich? Du? Sag mir welches Recht du hast! Gar kein Recht! Du hast mich betrogen!"

Seine Stimme donnerte durch den Raum. Es war das erste Mal, dass er mir Vorwürfe machte. Seine Worte trafen mich wie Schläge in die Magengrube. „Du hast mich betrogen!" Diese Worte rangen in mir nach. Ja, ich hatte ihn betrogen. Ich merkte jetzt erst, dass ich mich die ganze Zeit verhielt als wäre ich die Betrogene. Ich hatte nicht ihn von der Schande bewahren wollen sondern mich. Langsam verstand ich seinen Zorn. Ich hob den Kopf und wollte ihn um Entschuldigung bitten. Doch bei dem Blick, den er mir zuwarf, verschlug es mir die Sprache. Traurig sagte er:

„Hör mir zu, Hermine. Wenn du schon nicht auf unsere Kinder oder mich Rücksicht nimmst, dann denk wenigstens an dein Ungeborenes. Wenn du dir wegen mir das Leben nehmen wolltest, dann werde ich daraus Konsequenzen ziehen. Du liebst diesen Mann offensichtlich. Ich habe beschlossen die Scheidung einzureichen."

Wie vom Donner gerührt saß ich da. Hatte ich gerade wirklich gehört was ich glaubte gehört zu haben? Mein ganzer Körper wurde starr. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren, ihm nicht antworten. Ich wusste auch gar nicht was ich ihm hätte antworten können. Ich fühlte nichts in meinem Herzen. Ron sah mir gespannt ins Gesicht. Auf seiner Stirn konnte ich die Frage „Wofür entscheidest du dich?" so klar ablesen als wäre es eine Broadway-Reklame. Mit blinkenden Lichtern und bunt. Doch ich wusste noch nicht wofür ich mich entscheiden würde. Mein Herz fühlte sich kalt, leer und unbeteiligt an. Auch mein Gesicht war kalt und klamm. Ich konnte keinen Muskel bewegen. Eine Taubheit hatte sich über mich gelegt. Noch immer beugte sich Ron erwartungsvoll über mich. Doch schon sah ich die Hoffnung in seinen Augen flackern und erlöschen. Nach fünf Minuten intensiven Schweigens auf beiden Seiten sagte Ron schließlich:

„Ich verstehe."

Er stand ruhig auf, nahm seinen Umhang und verließ das Zimmer. Er gab sich jede erdenkliche Mühe den Schein zu erwecken er sei Herr der Lage und habe sich unter Kontrolle. Aber auch ich kannte ihn besser. Ich hatte seine Tränen gesehen als er sich abwandte.

Das ist meine Geschichte bis hierher. Ich sitze nun den zweiten Tag im Gefängnis (denn dazu ist das Krankenhaus geworden) und habe endlich begriffen was Ron sagte und meinte. Ich habe meine Familie verloren. Ich bin ganz alleine. Und das Schlimmste ist: ich allein bin Schuld daran. Ron hat den Kindern verboten mich zu besuchen. Meine Älteste, Rose, hat mir einen Brief geschrieben. Darin steht: „Mama wird bitte sehr schnell wieder gesund und komm nach Hause. Papa ist sehr traurig, dass Du nicht bei uns bist. Gute Besserung wünschen Dir Deine Kinder Rose und Hugo". Doch wie kann ich nur zu ihnen zurück nach dem was passiert ist und schwanger von einem anderen Mann? Wie könnte ich Ron je wieder in die Augen sehen? Schon regen sich in mir neue Gedanken an Selbstmord. Doch diesmal wird dieses Gefühl von einem kleinen Wirbel in meinem Bauch verdrängt. Ich war schon oft genug schwanger gewesen um zu wissen was das bedeutet. Das Kind in mir hat sich bewegt und ist jetzt groß genug um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Und wie in den anderen Schwangerschaften begreife ich erst jetzt mit meinem vollen Bewusstsein, dass ich erneut schwanger bin. Langsam und sanft lege ich meine Hand auf meinen Bauch und flüstere:

„Hallo, Kleines."

Sofort sind alle Gedanken an Selbstmord vertrieben. Denn weder Selbstmord noch alles Jammern wird mir jetzt helfen. Ich werde lernen müssen mein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Heute Vormittag war Douglas bei mir im Krankenhaus gewesen. Meinen Mitpatientinnen sind die Augen übergegangen. Er war sehr besorgt um mich. Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und der Arzt erlaubte mir mit Douglas spazieren zu gehen. Douglas kennt mich gut. Während meines Urlaubs in Irland hatte ich ihm ausführlich über meine Ehe mit Ron erzählt. Er weiß, dass mein Mann und ich schon länger getrennte Schlafzimmer haben. Wir führen … nein, führten eine glückliche Ehe aber am Schluss hatten wir nicht mehr so viel gemeinsam. Sein Leben wird mehr und mehr von seiner Arbeit eingenommen und mein Leben bestimmen die Kinder und der Haushalt. Ich habe Douglas von meinen Selbstmordversuchen erzählt und auch von Rons Scheidungsabsichten. Er hat mir still zugehört und mich ausreden lassen. Ich habe ihm jedoch nichts von dem Kind erzählt. Nach meiner kleinen Erklärungsrede nahm er mich in die Arme und sagte mir für immer adieu. Ich hingegen kehrte ins Krankenhaus zurück, packte meine Sachen und ging nach Hause. Irgendwie musste ich Ron dazu bringen mir zu verzeihen. Ron selbst hatte mir diesen Ausweg angeboten. Er hatte schon zu Anfang gesagt er würde das Kind wie sein eigenes aufziehen.

An der Haustür blieb ich lange stehen. Ich musste doch allen Mut zusammennehmen. Doch schließlich stand ich in der Wohnzimmertür. Meine Kinder begrüßten mich stürmisch und freuten sich unbändig mich wieder bei sich zu haben. Ron stand etwas abseits. Er lächelte und öffnete seine Arme weit für mich. Ich hatte meine Wahl getroffen. Zum zweiten Mal hatte ich mich für ihn entschieden und nun würde ich auch nicht mehr zweifeln.


End file.
